L's Riddle
by Lawliet Jeevas-Keehl
Summary: A few riddles or poems with hidden messages... Who ever guesses the answers will be given a virtual cookie or cupcake :3
1. Chapter 1

The detective is speak of,  
He does have a name,  
Ending his life was like plaing a game

God is named kira.  
Or so he thinks,  
Over all, I think Ratio stinks!  
Dont deny it! I know you feel the same!

Always working,  
L never sleeps...  
While Misa is in bed counting sheep,  
A certian detective is working a case,  
Yawning is almost impossible for him,  
Sleeping is most definately NOT on his agenda!

While you or I would find out who,  
Ignited a fire in the downstairs loo,  
No one can tell what L is upto...  
Solving a case is the most likely thing... 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**_**Thank you for your kind reveiws :3 Though, the acctual message was supposed to be "THE GOOD GUY ALWAYS WINS" But I missed out "guy"... *Facepalm* I cant belive I did that... But anyway, free virtual cupcakes for all the following people... insanepersonishappy, TamiLawliet, cms, K, KirarinAyaraki, Something1Strange, oOSoulGuardianOo, Martata, PieandToast, .Fish and ambie-lee-smiley-chan... here is another riddle for you... You brobably wont get it unless you have read The BB murder cases...**_

I, Ryuzaki have a duty...

A duty to mankind...

Making the world a safer place,

And helping those in need...

Comforting those who feel unsafe...

Opening the door to a brighter future...

Relighting the flame of justice,

Proving it is possible...

Stopping those who do evil...

Even, bringing them to justice...

I, Ryuzaki _must_ not stop...

_Cannot, _stop...

Always watching,

Never sleeping..

No emotion in my eyes...

Only, I have feelings too,

Though it may not seem so...

A mere machine, I am not,

No one can see the other side of me.

Serving the greater good is the only thing I know...

Would you die for me? I died for you,

Everyone, I died for _**you, **_because I belive in justice...

Ryuzaki died for the world...

_**Hope you liked it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N~ Thanks for all the reveiws, They make me feel loved 3 Okay, the following people are smart and get virtual cookies!: **_**Maela Shane, Ratt9, TeamEdward225, icedpandacookies, Ouran-Skellington, Sarahmint, xL-iz-AFter-BeyondBirthdayx, , Luner Hale, , a.N.i.F.o.R.a.N.i, C. Holywell-Black, Deathnotefan101, fangs1998, shadow assasin and otakulovexx**_** *Pant* Phew! That was a long list! Anyway new riddle! Slightly different this time, can you guess it?**

Bite your toungE,

YOur life is at stake,

Not a worD...

Because, If you speak, your dead...

think abuot the woRd you say,

a slip of The tounge could mean your deatH...

Dont even open your mouth And you might live..

You scream and itS the end...

Might be the end of yoU,  
your pretty little voice, Dont use it,  
or my knifE might slip,

you Realise the choice is yours...

Cry, And your gone,

Shoved in a body bag,

under thE ground...

**That was BB saying all that to his victim :3** **Hope you guys can work out the puzzle! **

**~ Ryuzaki x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all who reveiwed :3 But once again, my lack of spellchecker caused me to mis-spell 'Murder' as 'Muder'... *Head-desk* Sorry, I havent updated for so long, but I had some family shiz going on... Anyway, on with the list... All the following people are smart as hell and get TWO virtual cookies!: Tsundere-Kun, Nani Hatake, The Truly Avaricious, Deathnotefan101, LesserThanThree, MaskedAngle18, coloredsparks, aN..aN.i, xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx, Eva N loves you, Kirarin Ayasaki, icedpandacookies, fangs1998 and Riku Ash Layke KeehlJeevas!**

**Love you all, my wonderful reveiwers! :P Now for my next riddle... This one is totally different from the others... Its really like a traditional riddle really :3 The answer is a Death Note caracter... Is the easiest one so far...**

What starts with L and ends with B?

Is alive but never free?

You can see it in his eyes,

All his life he was fed with lies...

Drowning in his sea of hate,

Resigned himself to his improbable fate...

Cutting all the thinest ties,

From is mouth, slip vengeful cries...

A, both in heart and soul...

**A/N: Thats all for today... 0w0**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again to all who reviewed! I got some weird answers for the last one, that's for sure... I mean 'Lighty-bulb'... come on! condolences to all who guessed wrong... The answer was A! The following people got it right or answered another riddle correctly: AkiKawaii, ACP6-jokerlover97, , The Truly Avaricious, I know, Luner Hale, Deathnotefan101, Eva N loves you and shadow assasin! Now for my next poem... another riddle :3 Once again its a Death Note character**

Woman in black,

Dancing with death at every turn,

Putting the pieces into place,

But somethings missing,

Can't find the key,

Locked doors will remain unopened,

A clue through dolls,

The clock chimes only at death.

**A/N: Hope you can guess it! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is 'gonna be the last riddle so hold onto your hats! But before I start on my poetic epic I must give out the second to last round of cookies for this and my other riddles... (I'll post another thig telling you who guessed the riddle) TheLegacyLives, Nanny-panter, Sab10067, Eva N loves you, Nani Hatake, Maei13 (x5), Kirarin Ayasaki and icedpandacookies (x2)**

**This one is also a D.N charrie... well two acctually :3**

They stuck together,

Through thick and thin.

A life of crime,

A life of sin.

Nothing to lose and all to gain,

Living a life built on killing and pain.

As red as blood and as bright as the sun,

A contrasting pair living as one...

**AN: Hope you all like it! :L**


End file.
